


All Too Well

by Likesummerrain (AverageBunny)



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation AU, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageBunny/pseuds/Likesummerrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day reincarnation AU where Margaret is a famous author, Mia Reilly, who writes a book about a forbidden romance between characters she names Margaret and Owen. She writes the story from memory but doesn't realize that she's writing a life she once lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Margaret is Mia a very famous author, Owen is Oliver is a single father of two and keeps running into Mia around New York City and secretary to Nucky who is Nicholas Johnson, a very important business man in NYC.

It starts in a small bookshop in New York. She’s looking out the window at the pouring rain and contemplating what to do next. The crowd is gone and the store is near empty, but she remains behind the table with her face on a poster next to her.

She leans back in her chair, tapping her fingers on the table, trying to build up her strength to actually leave.

The store is twenty four hours so no one was in any rush to get her out of there, and neither was she.

The book is a success. She’d hoped it would be, yet she felt uneasy.

As though the story wasn’t hers, like she hadn’t actually written it or even come up with the idea.

All she remembers is picking up a pen one day and writing what seemed to come from somewhere inside her, not controlled by her brain.

Writing this story seemed familiar, like it was second nature.

“‘Scuse me.” She snaps out of her daydream and looks up at the man soaking wet with a soft smile.

“Hi,” she said.

“Are you...you still doing signings?” he asked, motioning towards the poster.

“Yes,” she said immediately. “Well, it ended a while ago,” she corrected herself, she can see his smile fade, “But I’m still here and I can sign it for you.” He smiles again, now even brighter and she can’t look away.

“Thank you so much,” he said excitedly, pulling the book from his bag. “My daughter is a huge fan of yours and I wanted to surprise her with a signed copy for her birthday.”

“Well how sweet, I’m sure she’ll love it,” she replied, relaxing a bit. “What’s her name?”

“Peggy,” he said.

“Peggy, how cute,” she said, signing the book. “I hope she enjoys it.”

“I’m sure she will. I did,” he said.

“You’ve read it?”

“I have,” he said tucking the book back into his bag. “It was...familiar. If that makes sense. Like it felt very real to me,” he explained.

“It felt very real to me, as well,” she said.

“Well I can imagine. I mean, you wrote it after all.”

“Yes, I did,” she replied.

“I’m Oliver, by the way, Oliver Sloane,” he said, extending his hand.

“Mia Reilly,” she said. “But I think you gathered as much,” she said, smiling as much as she could in that moment.

“Your accent,” he said, still holding her hand. “Are you Irish?”

“Yes, I am. Born and raised.”

“So was I,” he said fondly. “I moved here years ago, so I haven’t been back in a while. When did you come here?”

“About two years ago,” she replied.

“You must miss it there,” he said.

“Sometimes,” she replied fondly.  

“Well home is home, after all. And this country always seemed...strange to me.”

“Like everything’s a bit off,” she said without thinking.

“Exactly.” She stares at him for a second, overcome with an anxious feeling. Had they met before? She handed him the book and shook the feeling away.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Mia. Maybe we’ll run into each other again?”

“Maybe. Please wish Peggy a very happy birthday from me, and tell her to enjoy the book.”

“Will do, ma’am,” he says nodding at her.

That was all.

A meeting in a bookstore.

A small conversation.

She should not have been thinking about him when she went home, nor when she was going to sleep.

She should not have been thinking about him when she woke up the next morning either, and yet she was.

A meeting with a stranger, a short conversation, that happens daily. This was nothing out of the ordinary.

It wasn’t until she started seeing him around town.

The first time, she was waiting for coffee. He waved and she waved back. He walked over and started a conversation.

The second time was waiting for the Subway. She saw him and he still waved at her first.

The third time she saw him in a bakery just by her apartment, pushing a stroller in front of him.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were following me,” he said, approaching her, box in hand.

“It’s a big city,” she said, unsure of what else to say.

“And yet we always find ourselves together,” he replied cooly. He’s wearing glasses today, fixing them between juggling the box and the stroller.

“Did your daughter enjoy the book?” she asked, quickly.

“Oh, her birthday’s today so I’ll find out tonight,” he said.

“And this one’s yours too?” she asked, looking at the baby boy looking up at her curiously.

“Yes, this one’s Tucker. He’s almost a year old.”

“He’s adorable,” she says dreamily, looking at the baby boy with the big brown eyes looking right through her.

“Gets it from his mum,” Oliver says looking at him too.

“Your wife must be beautiful,” she says, straightening herself up.

“She was,” he says, his tone softening.

“Oh, I’m so…”

“No, it’s okay. She’s gone and it’s been hard, but it’s okay, we’re doing fine just the three of us.”

“It seems like you’re doing a good job on your own,” she offers.

“Thank you, Miss Reilly. I appreciate that.”

“Please, call me Mia,” she says looking back up at him. His smile is different this time,

“Mia it is,” he says pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Well, it was very nice to meet you Tucker,” she said, looking back at him.

“What do we say Tuck?” Oliver prompted.

“Buh ba,” he gurgled. She chuckled,

“He’s working on it,” Oliver said, shrugging.

“Aren’t we all,” she said quietly.

************

When she wakes up in the middle of the night, Oliver Sloane’s face goes through her mind, but there was something different in the face she dreamed up than the one she’d seen.

She walks around her apartment, lights off, sweater pulled over tight. She tries to remember what it was that she’d been seeing in her dream.

He’d been smiling, holding a hat in his hands, hair parted to the side. She talked to him, but she couldn’t remember what she’d been saying.

She saw them running through the rain and into a car, she remembers kissing him, and that was when she woke up.

She gets back in her bed and shuts her eyes tight, listing things off to make her fall back asleep.

_Take out the trash, buy more toothpaste, buy a new notebook, come up with a new story idea………._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia finally womans up and decides to face this head on and stop avoiding Oliver.

“Mia! How’s the new book coming along?” Kayla asked her when she walked in the diner the next morning.

“I’ll let you know when I start working on it,” she replied.

“Still nothing?” Mia shook her head. “It’ll come when you least expect it, I bet.” She sighed,

“It still wouldn’t be soon enough,” she said, trying to smile.

“You can’t force it out,” Nick said, walking in behind them. “You have to let it come to you. Let yourself be found by it.”

“Poetic as always, Nicholas,” she said with an air of disdain.

“Just trying to help,” he said, sitting down next to her.

“Anyways,” she said, looking back to Kayla. “I’ve been running into this guy almost everywhere I go. I met him on Monday at the book signing and I’ve been running into him almost every day this week.”

“Ooh it must be fate!” Kayla said, clapping her hands together.

“Or a stalker,” Nick said, not looking up from his newspaper.

“Neither,” she said defensively.

“What if he’s the one, Mia?” Kayla continued.

“That would be ridiculous. I don’t even know the man.”

“But you keep running into him! That’s what soulmates do,” she said matter of factly.

“I’ve only talked to him a couple of times, soul mates might be pushing it.”

“What’s his name?” Nick asked.

“Oliver Sloane,” she said, wondering almost immediately if she had been too quick to answer.

“Huh,” Nick started, putting his paper down. “I got a guy working for me named Sloane. He kinda tall, wears glasses? A vague Irish accent?” he asked.

“Yeah, that’s him. He works for you?”

“Yeah, been working for me for a while. He’s my secretary.”

“Your secretary? Him?” she asked.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, I just thought your secretary would be your usual type, half your age and very perky, maybe blonde.”

“Oliver is a good man and does a fine job as my secretary. What more would I need?” he replied cooly.

What is it exactly that you do again, Nicholas?” she asked.

“Oh, you know,” he said, waving his arm around, “this and that.”

“Right, very helpful,” she muttered.

“No really Mr. Johnson, what do you do?” Kayla asked, leaning over the counter.

“Nothing that need concern you, doll,” Nick replied.

“Don’t be a creep Nick,” Mia mumbled.

“I’m being a creep? Why? Because I called her doll?” he asked.

“You’re always being a creep.”

“Anyways,” Kayla said, cutting in. “You should go get his number or something! Go out to coffee get to know him!”

“Kayla be reasonable here.”

“Okay just get coffee with him. You guys can come here and I’ll like chaperone you!” she said excitedly.

“Sounds great so will I,” Nick said, smirking at her.

“I’m one smartass comment away from filing a restraining order against you, Johnson, so watch it.” He said nothing. “I’m not going to ask him out. I just want to enjoy my coffee and let him be another guy who leaves after a while.”

“I dunno Mia, it sounds like there’s something different about this one,” Kayla continued.

“Yeah, this one has two kids,” she told her.

“He’s a dad?!” she exclaimed, slamming her hand on the counter. “That’s so cute! Mia!”

“What? He’s cute because he has kids?”

“Yes! Oh man, he’s a single dad with kids! That’s like, the cutest thing a guy can be!”

“You’ve lost it Kayla, you honestly have.”

“I have not, I’m telling you, guys with kids tend to be some of the greatest guys you’ll date, trust me.”

“Nah,” she said. “Not for me.”

“Mr. Johnson! There you are!” Mia froze, mug halfway to her lips when she heard his voice again. She prayed silently that it wasn’t him, but Nick’s laughter let her know she was right.

“Speak of the devil, Mr. Sloane!” he said, getting out of his seat.

“I’ve been trying to track you down all morning, you need to sign these before the meeting today.” Mia kept her back to him, hunched over her coffee.

“Oliver, you really didn’t need to go to all this trouble. But while you’re here, why don’t you join us?” She knew exactly what he was doing and she hated it. “This is Kayla, the finest barista you’ll find in the area, and this is my good friend and New York Times’ newest Best Selling Author, Mia Reilly. Mia, Kayla, this is Oliver Sloane, my secretary.”

“Mia Reilly,” he said sweetly. She turned around against her better judgement.

“Hello again Mr. Sloane,” she said with a forced smile.

“Hello again to you too, ma’m,” he said.

“You two have met before?” Nick asked, faking his astonishment. “What a small world.”

“Yes, Miss Reilly and I have been running into each other all week, actually. I shouldn’t be surprised at this point, but here we are!”

“Yes, here we are,” she said. “I have to be on my way soon,” she said quickly, standing up.

“Nonsense!” Kayla exclaimed, grabbing Mia by the shoulder and forcing her back into her seat. “You were just telling me how you have nothing planned at all today!”

“But that reminds me,” Nick started, standing up. “I do have to get going soon.”

“Right, so do I,” Oliver said.

“You know what Oliver, you’ve already done enough for today. Why don’t you take the rest of today off?” Nick offered.

“Mr. Johnson, I couldn’t do that, you’re meeting with all the investors today and…”

“And they'll probably spend the entire meeting threatening me. It’s me they’re after, Sloane, not you. You enjoy yourself, it’s a beautiful Friday. Get to know the locals, you know.”

“Thank you sir, I really appreciate that,” he said smiling, and god, did he have a cute smile. Mia shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought.

“And I have to get ready for the pre-lunch rush,” Kayla said, walking away from them.

“That’s not a real thing!” Mia yelled after her.

“It is here!” she said.

“So,” Oliver started.

“So,” Mia repeated.

“My daughter loved the book, by the way,” he said. “So thank you for that. She loved it even more after she saw your signature on it.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help,” she said.

“She finished it in almost two hours. Locked herself in her room after she got it and didn’t come out until she’d finished it.” She smiled, looking down at her mug.

“That’s really nice to hear, thank you.”

“No, thank you. It really...it was so nice of you, so thank you.” She waved it off.

“So you work for Nick?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Yes, I do. I didn’t know you knew him.”

“Just barely. I usually run into him here. I do want to ask you, what is it exactly that he does?”

“Mr. Johnson?” he asked, a little surprised.

“Yeah, where does he work?” she asked.

“Oh, um, I’m really not allowed to say,” he said, looking away.

“Really? What is he, the President?”

“No ma’am, you’d know if he was president.”

“Then what is he?”

“You’ll have to get that from him,” he said, chuckling.

“I’ve been trying,” she mumbled.

“Well I should get going,” he said, standing up.

“Already?” Kayla exclaimed running back to them.

“Oh, um yes,” he said, taken aback.

“Well you should come back tomorrow. We’re here all day!” she said.

“Well, I just might,” he said, not taking his eyes off Mia. “Miss Reilly.”

“Mr. Sloane,” she answered.

“Mia’s usually here early, and stays for a while. We chat and catch up and she writes. But I have to wait tables so she’s usually by herself. You could keep her company!”

“Only if she’d like,” he said. What the hell, she thought,

“Sure, why not.”

“Well then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Miss Reilly,” he said.

“Like I said before, call me Mia.”

“Of course, my apologies, Mia. I’ll see you ladies tomorrow then,” he said, leaving. Mia turned back around to face Kayla.

“You are horrible at subtlety, did you know that?”

“I wasn’t trying to be subtle. I wanted to make sure he knew that he’s got a spot next to you tomorrow.”

“And what if I don’t show?” she said.

“Oh you will, Mia. You always do, and you’re gonna feel guilty setting up that handsome man,” Kayla replied.

“Fine,” she said quietly.

“Then I’ll keep a booth open for you guys.”

****************************

“Can I ask you a question about your book?” Oliver starts the next day. They’re seated in a booth in the very back of the diner, the lunch rush had ended and it was just them and a an older couple near the door.

“Sure,” she replied, looking up from her coffee.

“Where’d you get the idea from?”

“Oh, I...I dunno. I just sort of, started writing one morning? Kept going from there. It’s not the best answer to give, but it’s the only one I have.”

“So, Owen and Margaret, were they...real? Or based off anyone real?” he asked.

“Not that I’m aware of. I haven’t been sued for copyright yet so I don’t think so,” she joked.

“It just felt so real to me,” he said. “Like I’ve heard of these people before and I’ve seen their lives play out before, but...I don’t know. It’s probably just a testament to your writing,” he said.

“That’s very sweet of you to say, thank you,” she said.

“I’m not just saying that as a compliment. It’s been on my mind for a while, your story. Doesn’t it feel real to you? Like you’ve lived through this?” he asked, leaning closer.

“I...I’m not sure. I just wrote it, Mr. Sloane, I’m not sure what else you want from it?”

“Neither do I,” he said, sitting back in his seat.

“You think it really happened? Margaret and Owen? You think they really existed and all of that happened to them?” she asked after a moment.

“I’m saying it’s possible.”

“I don’t know,” she said.

“But doesn’t it feel weird?” he continued, looking out the window now.

“What feels weird?”

“All of this. Being here, this country even. It all just seems so...off to me. Like I’m not quite myself here. Like I haven’t been for a while.” Her grip tightened around her mug. She knew that line. What he’d just said. She knew it, she’d heard it before in a dream. A dream of him that she’d had last night too.

“It feels like home,” she said. She hadn’t replied in her dream, but she watched him move about a house that was not hers telling her that everything was off.

“But it’s not, is it?”

“How long have you lived here, Mr. Sloane?” she asked.

“I thought we’d agreed on first names,” he said, smiling at her.

“Fine, how long have you lived here Oliver?” she asked again.

“About eight years. I’ve only been in New York for three years, though.”

“What about before New York?”

“I spent a couple of years in Chicago, about a year in St. Louis.”

“St. Louis,” she said quietly.

“Oh I loved it there. Thought of staying there permanently. My wife, though, she didn’t like it very much. She wanted to come to New York.”

“I hear St. Louis is nice,” she said, looking out her window. Oliver looked at her, confused.

“Do you feel that?” he asked quietly.

“Feel what?”

“That, just now. Like Déjà vu,” he said.

“No,” she lied. She had felt it. The thought of St. Louis made her squirm, she’d been in the country two years and had no reason to feel anything towards St. Louis, but it was the way Oliver said it. It was the way he mentioned it to her, like it was supposed to mean something to her.

Her heart beat faster and she could feel her legs start to shake as well. The diner started to feel smaller and smaller, closing in around her.

“I have to go,” she said suddenly, trying to steady herself as she stood up. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you...do you want me to help you out?” Oliver asked, standing up. She couldn’t speak, she only shook her head no instead. “Let me get you a cab at least so…”

“No,” she managed to say. “Sorry.” She could see Kayla watching her from behind the counter, worried, but Mia shook her head.

She was fine, sort of.

But she had to leave. She needed to breathe and she needed to get away from him.

*******************************

The sun began to set when she finally decided to get up.

She’d been sitting on a park bench for almost six hours now, recovering from her panic attack in the diner. She hadn’t had any in a while, the last being when she started writing the book. But that was stress, she told herself. That was the stress of writing a book and meeting deadlines and finishing on time. That was her explanation.

This one was...strange. There was no reason for it. There was no reason for her to lose herself like that.

“Thought I might find you here,” she heard from behind her. Kayla sat down next to her dropping her bag at her feet. "So,Wanna tell me what happened today?” she asked.

“I would if I knew,” she replied.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Better," Mia replied, taking a deep breath. "I don’t know what happened, I just...I had a panic attack and I needed to leave and I didn’t know why.”

“Was it something he said to you?” she asked.

“No,” Mia replied instinctively. “Well, sort of. He was telling me about….” She stopped herself. She was going to sound insane if she said it out loud.

“What?” Kayla prompted. “What was he telling you about?”

“I...can’t remember,” she lied. “I’m sorry Kayla. I didn’t...I don’t remember.”

“Oliver was worried when you ran out like that. He gave me his number, told me to call him when I heard from you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Said he figured that you wouldn’t want to talk to him, but he wants to make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh…” she said.

“You kinda freaked him out back there.”

“Didn’t mean for that,” she replied.

“I know I just...what I meant to say is, he’s worried about you too. You made him sound like he was this creep following you around New York City but it seemed like he’s just someone who you accidentally met who, you know, thinks you’re a cool person.”

“I didn’t ask for an accidental meeting,” she mumbled.

“You don’t always have to ask for the things you  need, Mia,” she said.

“Oh so now I need him?” she asked.

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that maybe you just need someone to feel lighthearted around. You’re always so serious about everything that it’s time for you to loosen up.”

“I don’t know what I need right now.” Kayla rested her hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” she said with a small squeeze. “Come on, time to get you home.”

“I’m fine,” she said, watching the pigeons in front of her fight over bread crumbs.

“Let’s go,” Kayla said anyway. Mia followed, standing up with her help and letting Kayla lead her home.

That night she dreams of him again.

She dreams of Oliver again, and again she calls him Owen and he calls her Margaret.

They talk in hushed voices, hiding something, hiding from someone.

She doesn’t remember what he says, but she hears St. Louis repeated, and this time she doesn’t run.

She hears St. Louis and she melts into him.

She hears St. Louis and she knows that it’s where they have to go

He holds her face in his hands gently, and she sees hope and love in his eyes. She finds comfort in those eyes.

She feels him kiss her and it feels like it’s happened before and it feels right.

She feels right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is offered a new job and a new partner.

“I have an idea for your next book,” Nick announces a few days later.

“I’m sure you do,” she says without looking at him. She waves down Kayla, holding her mug up.

“I’m serious, and I think you’re going to like it. It’s a good opportunity for you and it would help me out, too.”

“What? You want me to write about you?” she said sarcastically.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was going to say. You should write my biography. You follow me around, I narrate my life to you, and you make me sound like the world’s sweetest man and let the rest of the world fall in love with me.”

“Nicholas, what you’re looking for is a miracle from God, not my writing.”

“Ouch,” Kayla mumbled, filling her mug.

“I think it would be good for you, Mia,” he continued. “You have to expand your reach and horizons and all that bullshit.”

“Not if it involves you, no thank you.”

“You’d have to spend a lot of time following me around, just like Oliver has to.”

“You’re bribing me with, what, the chance to trail behind you and a guy that I barely know? You’re not very good at bribes.”

“I’ll pay you whatever you ask, plus I’ll cover your expenses.”

“Expenses? Like my rent?”

“No, like cab fare or you know, whatever may come up.”

“What is there about you that I could even write about? ‘Nicholas Johnson, well known in New York by every gang, richest man around, and likes to hang out at strange diners harassing its patrons’? That’s not all that interesting.”

“I don’t know Mia, you’re a writer, make it interesting. Make me relatable and loveable, give your readers a reason to like me.”

“I’m not lying to my readers, Nick.”

“Someone’s extra bitter today,” Kayla said, coming back to them.

“I’m not in the mood to be bothered by him, that’s all,” she responded.

“Fine, take some time, think it over, and tell me what you think tomorrow.” He dropped a card in front of her. “No matter what you decide, come see me tomorrow at my office. We’ll talk more there.”

“No promises.” She pushed the card away from her with her mug.  

“I really do hope you’ll just think it over,” he whispered to her before leaving.

“Maybe you should do it,” Kayla suggested, looking at the business card.

“Why? I’d have to spend my time with him and that’s the last thing I want in my life.”

“But maybe you do this and you never have to deal with him ever again?”

“Maybe,” she thought.

“And you’ll finally learn what he does for a living and then you can tell me and the thoughts that keep us up at night will finally go away.”

“That’s a good point.”

“And he probably pays really well too,” she added.

“Most likely.”

“And...Oliver,” she finally said.

“What about him?”

“I dunno, it’ll probably give you time to get to know each other, and all that. Could be good for you, making a friend and all.”

“I have friends,” she said defensively, stuffing the card away in her purse.  

“You have me, Mia, and you have Nick, you don’t talk to anyone else.”

“How do you know I don’t have any other friends?”

“Because you spend way too much time here,” she answered. “Think of it as an assignment. You follow him around for a while, you get to know him, write it all down, publish the book and then you’re free to go. Just think about it.”

***************************

“Well look who’s following me around now,” Oliver says when she walks into Nick’s home office.

“Yes, it’s true, I’m here for you,” she jokes.

“I’m flattered but I’m also a little busy.”

“And I’m just here for your boss.”

“Yeah, he’s in.” She makes a move for the door when he stops her, putting his arm out in front of her. “But I need to check your bag first.”

“Pardon?”

“Mr. Johnson is a man that everyone’s after. He likes to be safe whenever anyone visits him. Even the women.”

“You must check the bags of a lot of hookers then,” she says sarcastically.

“You have no idea,” he said, laughing. “But I do need to see your bag.”

“Fine. But you should know that I’m not much for threatening my employer,” she said handing him her bag.

“Employer?” he repeated with a smile.

“Possibly.”

“Well, I’ll keep my fingers crossed then,” he replied, handing it back to her. “You can go ahead in.”

“Thanks.”

Nick’s office is dark. Dark wooden furniture lined every inch of available wall space from desks and tables to the large bookcase covering the back wall. Darker curtains lined the only window in the entire room right behind where he sat.

“Mia, I’m glad to see you.”

“I’ll do it,” she said immediately. “You’ll pay me by the line because I know you can afford something like that. That includes any possible foreword, dedication, or anything else like that. When we meet we only do it for writing purposes. Nothing extra. I’m a writer, I am not a servant or a secretary so I won’t be doing anything for you. And once I finish this, we part ways for good.”

“Is that all?” he asked, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No. I mean it is for now, I’ll let you know if I think of anything else.”

“I’ll have my attorney write up the contract. You can talk to him if anything else comes up.”

“Good.”

“Anything else?” he asked, smiling at her.

“No. That’s all.”

“Well thank you, Miss Reilly. You’re doing me a great favor and I assure you, you won’t regret this.”

“I better not.”

“You won’t. Now, you can go talk to Oliver,” he said, standing up, buttoning his suit jacket. “His schedule is the same as mine, you two can coordinate when you’re free and can come in.”

“Come in for what?” she asked as he escorted her to the door.

“To shadow me, of course. Before you can write about me you have to get to know me. That means being my shadow for a while. You meet us when you’re free and follow us around.”

“Is that what’s going to happen here? I trail behind you like some little dog?”

“Call it what you want, but it’ll be helpful, trust me.”

“Fine,” she said finally.

“Good.”

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Miss Reilly.”

“So,” Oliver said when she walked out of the office. “Am I getting a new partner?” he asked.

“I’m not your partner, I’m a ‘shadow’,” she told him.  

“So no more secretly following each other around, we’ll just be walking right next to each other.”

“Yes, the jokes about following each other around will have to end, unfortunately.”

“Damn, and I had just made up a couple of good ones.”

“I’m sorry to see them go to waste.”

“Ah well, I guess it wasn’t meant to be,” he said, pulling out his phone. “Here. Put your number in and I’ll get in touch with you about scheduling.”

“Scheduling,” she repeated, taking the phone. “Are you sure this isn’t just a way for you to try and ask me out?”

“Oh I could never be so smooth,” he said with a smile. 

“You have been so far,” she told him quietly. 

“Yeah?” he asked, smiling a little. “You think so?”

“I mean, smoother than most,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “Here you go,” she said handing him his phone back.

“Well, Mia, I’ll be in touch," he said, holding his hand out. 

“I look forward to it," she replied, shaking it. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Oliver get to know each other a little better while Mia tries to figure out what Nick does for a living.

“I was born in 1967 in Atlantic City, New Jersey. My father worked as an accountant and my mother was a stay at home mom. I have a brother, Ellis, who’s a few years younger than me.”

She’s sat in the back of Nick’s private car next to Oliver, taking notes as Nick spoke.

“I hated that town,” Nick continued. “But I loved it. It was home, and it’ll always have a special place in my heart, but I’ll be damned if I have to live out my days in the same place I grew up.”

“So when did you make the move to New York?” she asked.

“The year was 1984,” he began loudly. She heard a small sigh from Oliver beside her and she smirked. “I was 17 years old and just outta high school. I had 3 dollars in my pocket and one bag over my shoulder, and a dream. A dream to become someone important one day.”

“You know you don’t have to talk like that. Making things sound eloquent is my job.”

“Ah but that’s the fun in storytelling,” he responded.

“Fine, continue,” she said exasperatedly. It was only 9 am and already she wanted to fall back asleep.

“Actually sir, if I may,” Oliver cut in, sitting forward. “We do have an appointment right now.” he reminded.

“Of course. Mia, you’re welcome to accompany us. Get a sense of what I do,” he offered.

“Sure,” she answered. Oliver hurried out of the car, holding the door open for her. She stepped out under the umbrella that he held above her, shielding her from the pouring rain. “Thanks, but I can get it,” she said, taking the umbrella from his hand. His fingers brushed her knuckles and she jumped.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thank you,” she said, not looking at him.

“Pleasure to be of service, Miss,” he said, sliding past her, taking out his own umbrella, the feel of his touch lingering on her skin, making the hairs on her arm stand up.

“Tell me, Miss Reilly, are you acquainted with my brother?” Nick asked her. Oliver kept his pace with Nick while she stayed behind them.

“Can’t say that I am,” she replied.

“Well you’re about to.” He waved his arm out in front of him, “After you.”

The Ritz Carlton of New York City is as grand as she had always heard it to be. High ceilings with bright lights illuminating the dark wood walls all around them.

It was breathtaking.

“Miss Reilly, meet my Ellis Johnson, my younger brother and Police Chief of New York City.”

“Pleasure,” he said in a low voice, clearing his throat. “Who’s she?” he asked turning to Nick.

“She’ll be accompanying me around for a bit. She’s writing a book about me,” he said with an air of arrogance.

"One following you around wasn't enough?" he asked, nodding his head at Oliver. 

"This is for a different reason, Ellis," he said curtly. 

“Well, good luck with that,” he said looking back at her.

“Are we waiting for anyone?” Nick asked, walking ahead of them.

“Nah, we’re all here.”

“Good. Miss Reilly, Mr. Sloane, if you don’t mind waiting out here. I won’t be long.”

“Yes sir,” Oliver replied.

“What?” she asked as Nick disappeared into the elevator.

“Mr. Johnson conducts several private meetings, city business and such. Doesn’t let anyone in. Not even me.”

“Well I feel very special,” she said sarcastically, taking off her wet coat, sitting down in the lobby.

“Come on, I’ll show you where I usually go,” he said walking down the hall. She let out a deep sigh before following him.

“So have you ever been in one of those meetings?” she asked.

“Only once and that was just to introduce me to his brother. Whatever he discusses in those meetings is apparently none of my business.”

“But aren't even the least bit curious?” she asked.

“Of course, but if he doesn’t want me to know then I respect that.”

“How long have you been working for him?”

“Since I moved to New York. I moved here because I got this job, actually. It used to be a lot of buying him coffee and scheduling his appointments.”

“So you were promoted to accompanying him around?” she asked.

“Sort of,” he said, chuckling. He’d led them into a smaller room out of the lobby, sitting down on a couch nearest the fireplace.

“So now will you tell me what he does?” she asked.

“Mr. Sloane,” a man greeted him. “It’s nice to see you again. The usual?” he asked.

“Thank you. Mr. Kaufman, this is Mia Reilly, writing a book about Mr. Johnson.”

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Reilly. What can I get for you?” he asked.

“Um, coffee?” she asked, unsure.

“Right away,” he said, nodding his head.

“Where are we?” she asked as soon as he left.

“It’s a cafe. I found it about a year ago when Mr. Johnson’s meeting ran late and I had nothing to do.”

“Who would’ve thought,” she said to herself, looking around.

“Mr. Johnson’s got his own business besides working for the city,” Oliver started. “And believe me, he does a lot for the city.”

“I’m sure he does,” she said, settling into her seat. “Doesn’t change the fact that he still probably runs a few illegal operations here and there.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Because he has power. People with power always have a darker side to what they do. No one’s completely clean.”

“And you?” he asked.

“What about me?”

“What’ve you done?”

“What makes you think I’ve done anything wrong?” she asked quickly.

“Like you said, no one’s completely clean. Not even me.”

“I wasn’t...I meant...I was talking about Nick,” she stuttered. “And what’ve you done?” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Point is, you look at him like you don’t trust him.”

“And you do?”

“I do, actually. He’s earned my respect more times than I can say.”

“Well that’s nice for you but it doesn’t change the fact that there’s something he’s hiding.”

“And it’s like you look for things in people to not like them,” he said.

“That’s not true,” she said grudgingly. 

“You’ve been that way about me since we met,” he told her.

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I?” he asked. She looked away, focusing on the paintings on the wall across from her.

“I don’t know,” she said. Mr. Kaufman placed their coffees in front of them with a smile, and Oliver waited until he had left before speaking.

“If you don’t like either of us why would you take the job?” he asked. 

“Because it pays well,” she said.

“And how much is he paying you?”

“Well legally I’m not allowed to say, but he is paying me by line.”

“By line?” he asked incredulously.

“Mhmm,” she confirmed, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Well that’s quite generous of him.”

“Like I said, I’m just doing it for the money.”

“That’ll make a great dedication,” he said, smirking.

“Dedicated to Mr. Johnson’s Paycheck to Me for Suffering Through His Company to Write This,” she said aloud. “Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” She waited a moment before speaking again,

“What you said earlier,” she started. “When I said that no one’s completely clean, and you said not even you…” She looked up at him and found him watching her, his big eyes waiting for her to finish. “What did you mean by that?” He took a deep breath, holding on to his mug,

“Well, I suppose that’s a conversation for another day,” he said.

“Why?”

“I’m trying to get you to like me, remember?” he said, smiling slyly.

“Have you ever told anyone?”

“No, no one.”

“Not even your wife?” He paused, staring at his mug,

“No, I didn't. My wife never knew,” he said, looking at his mug. “Better that way, in the end.”

“Did you do it for Mr. Johnson? Or was it your own reason?”

“Does it matter?” he asked, and she knew that he was being genuine.

“No,” she said quietly. “I suppose not.”

“None of us are completely clean,” he repeated. “Doesn’t mean we have to think about it every waking moment.”

“Then what do you think about?” she asked.

“Well, lately, you. You seem to come into my thoughts more and more as the days go by.”

“You should probably stop,” she said.

"And if I can't?" he asked. 

"Then I hope someone comes along and makes you stop thinking of me," she said. 

“You don’t think of me?” he asked, leaning in closer. “When you’re working, or on your own?”

“Absolutely not,” she lied.

“But you don’t deny that there is something between us, something greater than we can understand.”

“Like decades of memories between us,” she whispered.

“Now you’re starting to quote yourself,” he said quietly, his tone lightening. She laughed nervously,

“Sorry. I…”

“Excuse me Mr. Sloane, Miss Reilly,” Mr. Kaufman interrupted. “Mr. Johnson is waiting for you both outside.”

“Duty calls then,” Oliver said quietly, his eyes still on Mia.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia gets closer to getting the answers she needs, but not from Nick.

“I don’t gamble,” Nick started. Today she sat in his office as he worked and signed different papers handed to him by Oliver. “Never placed a bet in all my life. Wanna know why?”

“Do tell,” she said.

“Because I don’t like to get involved in something I can’t control. To gamble is the very definition of relinquishing all control. I keep everything under control, I keep all my cards in my hand, and I can’t lose.”

“And losing would be your worst nightmare?” she asked.

“Not my worst nightmare, it would be my end, my downfall.”

“So what you’ve done is put everything in one place so, if even one piece of it is compromised, your whole operation fails at once.”

“Well when you put it like that,” he started, chuckling.

“Well that’s what it sounds like,” she said.

“And what would you do instead?” he asked,

“Well what kind of business are we talking about exactly?”

“Any kind. It doesn’t matter. What would you do?” She hesitated, looking at Oliver who nodded at her.

“Well, I suppose I would...split my assets up. Keep them in different locations, under different names. Keep one person that I could trust for each share, but only I would know about all of them. Keep everything out of reach, but I’d still hold all the cards.”

“What did you do?” he asked. “Before you moved here to New York?”

“My family owned a bed and breakfast in Kerry. I worked there.”

“You handle the finances?” he asked.

“No, that was my brother, Ian. I just kept the place in order.”

“It sounds like you were doing more than that.” Nick smiled at her.

“Well, I do regret ending our conversation but I do have a meeting across town.”

“If you don’t mind, Nick, I would like to accompany you,” she said standing up.

“Do you not have enough for today?” he asked.

“Afraid not. I’m trying to make sure I do you justice, Mr. Johnson,” she said with a smile. He waited, playing with the buttons of his jacket.

“I’d accompany you,” Oliver said. “Make sure you aren’t interrupted.”

“Very well, Oliver you accompany Miss Reilly. I, however, must leave immediately. I’ll go on my own.” Oliver nodded, and Nick left the room.

“Shall we?” Oliver said.

“I’ll drive,” she told him.

********************************

“So...a bed and breakfast?” Oliver asked in her car.

“It was a small thing. Nothing special.”

“But you ran the finances, didn’t you?” he asked.

“Like I said, it was my brother.”

“And we both know that’s not true,” he said quietly. She gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“My brother left us years before I did. He wanted more than what Ireland had for him. He left and then it was just me. I handled everything else.”

“Why would you keep that from Mr. Johnson then?” he asked.

“Why would I tell him all about myself?” she countered. He laughed,

“Is honesty just not for you then?”

“It’s like I said, you give little bits to people, but keep all the cards for yourself. That way you know what’s true and you can control what other people think.”

“Is that what you tell yourself?”

“What would you rather I say?”

“The truth, maybe. To me, at least, if no one else.”

“And why would I tell you?”

“Who else do you have to tell?”

“That’s not the best way to get someone to talk to you,” she said, shakily.

“What I mean is, you keep it all to yourself, eventually it becomes too much. Distribution is key.”

“You can’t just go around throwing your secrets at anyone who smiles at you. You have to trust them, first.”

“Do you trust me?” he asked. They were stopped at a red light, and she looked at him, his expression was soft and his eyes felt safe.

“I don’t know yet,” she whispered.

***************************************************

“What takes him so long?” she complained, walking around the lobby of a smaller hotel. Oliver sat back, reading a newspaper.

“He’s a busy man,” he answered.

“And I’m a busy woman!” she exclaimed.

“Are you though?” he asked.

“Shut up,” she mumbled.

“You just need to be patient.”

“Is this what you do all day? Just sit around outside while he has his meetings? Doesn’t that get boring?”

“It’s simple, it’s safe, and it pays well,” he said.

“How safe is it though?” she asked.

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, you have kids, really little kids, and you work for a mob leader?” she explained.

“Mr. Johnson is not a mob leader,” he said, putting his paper away. “And it’s perfectly safe. Mr. Johnson is a good man, he keeps the people he likes out of harm’s way. My kids are fine.”

“It must be hard, though.”

“It can be,” he said softly.

“So why do you do it?” He hesitated. “You said it was out of loyalty?”

“It is,” he said. “And that’s why I stay. Because he’s never given me a reason to leave.”

“What if you wanted to?”

“I’m not sure where I would go.”

“Then it’s not all out of loyalty, is it?” He opened the paper back up, “I’m sorry,” she said, stepping back. “That was out of line, I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine with the work I do, Miss Reilly, but it really doesn’t matter to me if you aren’t.”

“I’ve been reading up about him,” she started, sitting down next to him.

“And what have you found?”

“Nothing that makes sense. Did you know his family has ties to those bootleggers from the 1920’s?”

“I’m aware.”

“It makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“You just said nothing makes sense,” he reminded her.

“I mean that he comes from a family of bootleggers. It just...it makes sense that he’d be involved in illegal activity too. And with his brother as police chief he’d have no problem doing whatever it is that he’s doing without consequence.”

“You know, Mia,” Oliver started, “prohibition is over. No one is making or selling illegal alcohol because it’s not illegal anymore.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she said, exasperatedly. “Every time some big drug dealer is caught, his name always shows up too. There’s a raid somewhere, his name shows up. Someone’s thrown in jail, he gets them out. And no one ever talks about it. Yes, it shows up in the papers, but no one mentions it? Not a single person talks about it. Why is that?”

“That’s not my place to speak,” he said.

“What if I ask you these questions for the book?”

“The book isn’t about me,” he told her.

“But you’re closer to him than anyone. You know his routine and how he works and who he works with.”

“You’re not a reporter, Miss Reilly, you’re an author,” he said, curtly.

“And why would that make a difference?”

“Because as far as Mr. Johnson is concerned, he’s paying you to write his sap story so people think he’s a good man. You’re trying to write something that’ll expose him, and I can’t help with that.”

“Oliver, Mia,” Nick interrupted them. “Shall we?” Oliver stood up immediately,

“I’ll accompany you back, sir,” he said, walking out with him. “Good day, Miss Reilly.”

******************************************

“Good morning Nancy Drew!” Kayla greeted her a little too cheerily the next day.

“Kayla,” she responded. Oliver turned around and she let out a deep sigh.

“Please, don’t get so excited, it’s just me,” he teased.

“Mr. Sloane,” she replied.

“How’s the book coming along?” Kayla asked, trying to break the silence that had formed between them now.  She didn’t respond.

“Miss Reilly’s been working incredibly hard on it,” Oliver said finally.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t answer for me,” she whispered to him as Kayla poured her coffee.

“My apologies.”

“You’re here awfully early,” she started. “Shouldn’t you be running after a very important man?”

“I actually came for you,” he said, quieter.

“And why, pray tell, would you be looking for me?”

“Because I’ve been thinking about what you said yesterday.”

“And?”

“And I think you were right, on a few things.”

“Like what?”

“I’d rather not do this here,” he said, placing his hand on her arm. “Come see me tonight, I’ll tell you then.”

“Where?” she asked as he scribbled on a napkin.

“My place. Come whenever you can tonight and you’ll get your answers.”

“And how do I know that you’ll actually talk to me and this isn’t some sick way of getting me into bed with you?” she asked, holding the napkin in front of her.

“Because, believe it or not, I respect women too much to trick them.”

“But it seems to me that you’re in the habit of toying with them,” she said.

“I wouldn’t call it a habit, Miss,” he said, winking at her.

“Is that right?”

“Look, you’re the one who’s wanted answers all this time. I have a way to give you those answers and make sure you write the story that you’ve been after. You coming or not is entirely up to you. If you don’t, well, I suppose I tried.”

“You would give up that easily?”

“I wouldn’t be the one giving up.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Oliver spend a little more time together.

She clutched the napkin tightly walking up to his door that evening. Her stomach was in knots and she debated turning back.

Even when she’d knocked on the door and heard the footsteps behind it she thought that she could still make a run for it.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t show,” he said in place of a greeting.

“Why’re you all wet?” she asked, looking at him. His shirt was soaked and his hair a mess.

“Bath time,” he explained.

“Is this a bad time then?”

“Not at all,” he said, hurriedly, “please, come in.”

It’s a spacious apartment, more than hers, at least. She felt strange, stepping into Oliver’s life for the moment. The toys strewn across the floor and the brightly colored scribbles hung up on the walls had shattered the image of him that she’d created in her mind.

“Can I offer you anything? Coffee? Tea?” he said, interrupting her thoughts.

“No thank you,” she responded, still looking around.

“I know it’s a mess, and I apologize for it.”

“No, no don’t. It’s...cute. Cozy, too.”

“Well, that’s one way to put it,” he said, chuckling.

“Thank you,” she said suddenly.

“For what?” he asked.

“For…” she paused, thinking of how to say it.

“You don’t have to mention it,” he said quietly. She nodded as he motioned for her to sit down at the table.

“Now, what have you got for me,” she said, perking up.

“This,” he said, placing a stack of folders in front of her. “They’re mostly my notes, and they’re not very detailed, but there is quite a bit of information in there that could help you out.”

“You’re very organized,” she noted. He laughed,

“I try,” he said.

“Who’re all these people?” she asked, taking out a list of names.

“His associates. On this side,” he said, pointing to the right column of names, “are the ones he regularly does business with.” He moved his hand to the other column. “And these are the people he’s been having trouble with.”

“Trouble?” she asked.

“Mr. Johnson controls more than just the New York area, he’s in charge of almost the entire east coast. These names are the ones who’ve tried to fight him over that control.”

“Let me guess, they all ended up six feet under?”

“Some of them, the ones that didn’t, however, are just underlined. They’re the biggest threat to him right now.”

“Because he still needs to get rid of them right now,” she stated. She stared at the list, “Ellis, that’s his brother,” she said. Oliver nodded.

“There’s been some...sibling rivalry as of late,” he said.

“And what? He’s planning to have his brother taken out?”

“Not sure yet. All I know right now is that they haven’t always gotten along. Nick’s done a few favors for Ellis, but Ellis hasn’t always...lived up to expectations, so to speak.”

“Why do you have all this?” she asked, sorting through the other papers.

“I felt that I would need it sooner or later,” he said.

“But this is still very detailed. Were you planning on turning him in?”

“I suppose I was, at one point. But…”

“He earned your respect?” she asked, sarcastically.

“Sort of,” he said. “The longer I worked for him the more he earned my respect, but earning my respect isn’t the same thing as being a saint.”

“What happens if he finds out you have all this?” she asked. He smiled,

“Oh but he won’t,” he answered.

“That’s quite the assumption,” she said.

“I have it planned out.”

“Do you?” He nodded.

“I turn him in and I walk away.”

“That’s it? Your plan is that simple?”

“Of course not. No plan is ever that simple. But it works. I walk away from all of this. I get away from it and I never look back.”

“But not before you use all of this to your advantage.”

“Not necessarily. Mr. Johnson’s been walking on thin ice for quite some time, now. It won’t be long before the FBI comes knocking at his door.”

“So you don’t plan to use this at all?”

“Only if I have to,” he said.

“For someone who plans on ruining him you sure are loyal.”

“My sense of loyalty is one of my charming qualities,” he said, winking at her.

“I’ve noticed,” she replied. “So what now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have all of this and you’re just giving it to me?”

“Well, that is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Well yes, but…”

“But what?”

“What am I to do with it now? What’re you going to do? What I mean to ask is where do we go from here?”

“Where do you want to go from here?”

“Papa?” she heard from a small voice behind her. She turned to see a little girl with long brown curls holding a small teddy bear.

“Excuse me,” he said to her, getting up from the table. “What’s wrong, ma mhuirnín?” She smiled at the term, her mother had once called her that as a child.

“Who’s that?” she asked, looking over at Mia.

“Hello there,” Mia said awkwardly.

“That’s Miss Reilly,” Oliver said. “She’s a friend of mine.”

“Are you Mia Reilly?” she asked.

“Why yes, I am,” she replied.

“I read your book. It was really really good,” she said.

“Thank you, I’m glad you liked it,” she said.

“Papa said you signed it just for me,” she continued.

“I did, just for you as a birthday present.”

“That was very nice of you, I really liked it.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“Okay, Peggy,” he said, picking her up into his arms. “what happened? Why’re you out of bed?”

“I had a bad dream,” she mumbled worriedly, burying her head into his neck.

“A bad dream? Oh no. Well, do you remember what I told you to do when you have a bad dream?” Mia heard a very soft no. “We tell them that we’re not scared of them. We’re strong and not scared, right?” Her head moved up and down in agreement. “So tell me, what’re you going to say to the bad dreams?”

“I am strong and not scared,” she mumbled.

“Very good, now, let’s get you back to bed,” he said, turning around. “I’ll be just a moment,” he said to her.

“It’s fine,” she said with a smile. She heard him hum as he walked away, and she suddenly felt very out of place.

Sitting there at his dining table she realized that she had him all wrong. He wasn’t just Nicholas Johnson’s body guard or even the man she kept running into around the city. He was more than that, more than what she’d thought of him. He had a family and a reason to stay secretive with everyone around him, and she was an afterthought in the grand scheme of his life.

“So,” he said, walking back into the dining room. “Where were we?”

“I have to go,” she said quickly, standing up and collecting the folders.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, I am...thank you, Oliver, for having me over, and for the...stuff,” she said, motioning to the stack she was carrying in her arms.

“My pleasure,” he said, confused.

“I’ll see you…later,” she said, walking out.

“Yeah, see you later,” he replied quietly.

****************************************************

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” she asked Kayla. It had been almost three days since she visited Oliver, and each night since then she’d dreamed of him.

“Not really, why?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Someone you used to know, coming back as somebody else.”

“I think I read once that it was a sort of punishment for people who broke the rules of the universe.”

“So you think it’s possible?”

“Personally? Nah, I’m not one for those kinds of theories. But who knows? Stranger things have happened.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Are you alright, Mia?”

“I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“Just...you’ve been looking kinda down for the past few days. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah...just haven’t been getting a lot of sleep, is all.”

“Do you mean in a ‘I’m seeing somebody and we’re spending a lot of time together’ no sleep, or a ‘I’m up until four am contemplating my existence in the universe’ no sleep?”

“The latter,” Mia said defeatedly.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “But I don’t think an extra cup of coffee is going to help that.”

“No, but it will feed my addiction for another few minutes so it’s worth a shot.” Kayla laughed.

“So where are the two men of your life?”

“Who? Nick and Oliver? No idea,” she said.

“I thought you’ve been shadowing him. Shouldn’t you be with him all the time then?”

“Nick’s got his own schedule to keep,” she replied.

“And Oliver?”

“Wherever Nick is you’ll find Oliver right behind him.”

“Everything alright with you guys?” she asked.

“Just fine,” she said.

“Speak of the devil,” Kayla mumbled, walking away. Mia turned around as Nick entered the diner, Oliver right behind him.

“What? Does Kayla not like me anymore?” he asked, smiling. She didn’t reply, finishing her cup of coffee. He sighed, “Are you ready?” She looked at her watch, deliberately taking as much time to decide as she could.

“Sure,” she said, keeping her eyes on Oliver who wouldn’t meet her gaze.

“Then let’s not waste any time, shall we?” he urged.

“Mr. Sloane,” she greeted him.

“Miss Reilly.”

“Are we good here?” Nick asked looking at the two of them.

“What was that you just said about wasting time?” she replied. He nodded as Oliver held the door open for them.

“We need to talk,” Oliver whispered to her as they left the diner.

“Tonight,” she responded.

**************************************

“Who would you say influenced you most in your life?” she asked, back in the car.

“Probably my father,” he said after a moment. “And I know how that sounds, but he influenced me by showing me exactly the kind of man I never wanted to become. Stuck, bored, and ultimately dead.”

“You say that as if you’ll live forever,” she said.

“I can certainly try to.”

“So you want to live forever,” she starts. “And that’s it? That’s all my audience has to go on?”

“What more do you want me to say?” he asked.

“Anything else would do. Tell me about your family. Your brother, your early life. Tell me about your friends,” she listed.

“I can’t do all of that,” he said, smiling.

“Because it would hurt your business, wouldn’t it?” She could see Oliver tense up from the corner of her eye.

“What do you know of my business, Miss Reilly?” he asked.

“No more than anyone else. No more than Mr. Sloane I suppose.”

“Mr. Sloane happens to know a great deal about my business, so you can see why this would be a bit of a problem,” he said, leaning forward.

“Mr. Sloane is sitting right here and would like to say that he didn’t divulge any details of any sort,” Oliver said. Nick nodded at him, Mia chuckled.  

“All I’m trying to say is that you asked me to make you likable in this book, but you won’t tell me anything that’s going to make me like you. If the author can’t like you, how do you expect the readers to?”

“I take it you’re not enjoying this, Miss Reilly,” he said.

“I didn’t agree to this because I thought it would be fun, Nick, I did this because I wanted to know what you do and who you are, but you’re not telling me anything useful.”

“What would you consider useful?” he asked.

“What got you to this job that you have now?” she asked.  What advice did you get that you would give to the people who’re going to read this?”

“Okay, here’s something. It’s what I learned growing up with my family. You make your own luck. If you sit around waiting for something to happen and you end up nowhere, that is your own fault. The best way to succeed is to get off your ass and get it yourself.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere. Anything else?” she asked.

“You don’t have any other questions for me?” he asked, eyeing her closely.

“Oh you know I do, you just won’t answer them is all,” she said, forcing a smile.

“Go ahead, try me,” he said.

“The New York Cartels,” she started. “Everyone knows there’s a bit of a turf war going on. From what I hear you’re very involved with both sides, playing them up against each other.”

“It’s all hearsay,” he responded.

“From the rumors flying around it seems that you’re trying to take New York for yourself. You already have Atlantic City secured since that was your hometown after all. But you’re not quite off your power trip and you don’t want it to end just yet, so what better way than to feed this addiction of yours than to pit the gangs of New York against each other until they all kill each other, leaving you to come out of the dust as the winner.” She met Oliver’s gaze and she knew there was something wrong, but she was relishing in the feeling of having the upperhand for once.

“That’s quite a detailed rumor you’ve heard, Mia,” Nick replied.

“Like you said, it’s all hearsay,” she replied cooly.

“I think that’s all for today,” Nick said as the car stopped. “Mr. Sloane and I have some business to attend to, my driver will take you home.”

“Same time tomorrow, then?” she asked him, smiling.

“Oliver will be in touch,” he replied, slamming the door behind him.

****************************************************

“Mr. Johnson.” It was nearly nine thirty that night and she opened the door to find Nick standing in front of her.

“Mia, I hope I’m not disturbing you,” he said.

“Not at all, what can I do for you?” she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“May I come in?”

“Sure,” she said reluctantly.

“What you said this morning, about my business and all,” he started, entering her apartment. “Where exactly did you hear all of that?”

“Like I said, they’re rumors. Everyone on the street talks about it,” she explained.

“Do you know anyone in particular?” he asked.

“No, sorry. A few people in the diner now and then,” she said.

“I see,” he said.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because my work is very important to me, and I like to make sure that I’m doing a good job. Rumors like these tend to have a bit of a negative impact on my work and I want to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“How, exactly? By finding these people and killing them? Paying them off?” she asked.

“That needn’t concern you, Mia. You’re just writing a book,” he said.

“Right,” she said, her jaw clenching. “I think I’d like you to leave now.”

“Of course, I’m sorry for bothering you this late. I hope to see you tomorrow,” he said, opening the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said.

“Oh and Mia?” he said, stopping at the threshold. “I know this puts you in a bit of a difficult  position, but do try and take care of yourself. New York can be cruel to the weak of heart.” He walked away without another word and she slammed the door behind him. Her heart beat faster and faster and the room started to spin. She sunk to the floor, holding her knees and closed her eyes.

She saw Oliver, or maybe Owen, or whoever the hell he was in this version, standing in front of her, whispering, always whispering to her. He moved his hands to her cheek and she felt the ghostly touch of his fingers on her skin.

In an instant he was gone, and she was alone.

She stood up, steadying herself on the dining table, trying to regulate her breathing. She grabbed her coat and her keys and left.

**********************************************************

“You enjoy infuriating other people, don’t you?” Oliver asked her answering the door. It was nearly eleven now and he had just opened the door.

“We need to talk,” she said, her voice still shaking.

“What was that today?” he asked, letting her in.

“What was what?” she replied, trying to keep herself calm.

“Your little ‘rumor’ that you told him about. What was that?”

“Why?”

“Because you might as well have been saying that I gave you every bit of information that I had about him.”

“Nick came to see me. At my apartment,” she said.

“What?” he asked, his expression softening. “Why? Are you alright?” he continued, leading her to the couch.

“Sort of,” she said sitting down, rubbing her hands together nervously. “He came to talk to me about the rumour I’d mentioned. He wanted to know who I heard it from.”

“What’d you tell him?” he asked.

“I didn’t tell him about you if that’s what you mean,” she said.

“What’d you tell him?” he asked again.

“That I’d heard it from around. I’d heard people talk about it in the diner a few times,” she said.

“How did he take that?”

“Said that he wanted to make sure that he was doing his job well and didn’t appreciate these rumors flying around. He also told me to be careful because ‘New York can be a cruel place for the weak of heart’,” she repeated. Her hands were trembling and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, calming herself down again.

“Why would he say that?” he asked.

“How should I know? I’m just writing a book,” she said shakily.

“Mia,” he said softly, placing his hand over hers.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled.

“I know you are, I want to say I’m sorry,” he said.

“Why?”

“Because I gave you all of this, you didn’t have to know about any of this and I gave it to you anyways. I put you in a difficult position and I’m sorry.”

“I was the one who asked for all of it, remember?”

“Even so,” he said.

“Despite what Nick thinks,” she started, keeping her voice steady. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can. I’ve never doubted that for a second.”

“So what’re you sorry for?” she asked.

“Mr. Johnson’s business is moving along quite fast, which means that...something big is about to happen.”

“You mean like a war,” she said.

“In a manner of speaking.”

“So...what does this mean for you?”

“I’m leaving soon,” he said. “I’m taking the kids and I’m leaving the country.”

“Where will you go?”

“ I’ve got some investments overseas, a contingency I’d set up some time ago.”

“I’m sorry to see you go,” she said.

“You should leave too,” he said.

“I’d have nowhere to go,” she said, looking away.

“Well, I know that St. Louis is nice this time of year,” he said. She looked at him, confused.

“St. Louis?” she asked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said, still watching him closely. “I should leave now,” she said quietly.

“It’s nearly midnight,” he said.

“I need to leave,” she said again.

“I can drive you back, if you want?” he offered.

“That’s okay, I’ll get a cab,” she said.

“All taken care of then?” he asked, his eyes softening. She smiled, nodding her head in reassurance.

*******************************************

She entered the diner the next morning to see Oliver already sitting at the counter, talking to Kayla quietly, the two of them hunched over, whispering to each other.

“Mia!” Kayla greeted her excitedly.  

“Good morning Kayla,” she said quietly. “Mr. Sloane.”

“Miss Reilly,” he replied.

“I was just talking to Oliver, about what you asked me the other day? About reincarnation?”

“Were you now? And what do you think, Mr. Sloane?”

“I think it exists,” he said.

“I was telling him about how you’d been getting this feeling lately and I couldn’t understand since I don’t believe in that kind of stuff, but Oliver does!” she explained.

“Do you?” she asked, turning to him.

“Oh yeah, the feeling of knowing someone from long ago, having memories that come back in each life. Meeting the same people again and again but looking different each time. I think it’s completely plausible,” he said.

“Well I’m glad to know I’m not the only one,” she said.

“It’s quite a romantic thought, isn’t it?” Kayla started, leaning on the counter. “People finding each other again in different lives and time periods?”

“I thought you said you didn’t believe in it?” Mia asked curtly.

“Oh no, I don’t!” she said quickly. “I believe we only have one life to live, but the thought of reincarnation, the idea that two people can still find each other no matter how much time has passed or how different they look, it’s just romantic!”

“That’s one way to put it,” Oliver said.

“And how do you see it?” Mia asked.

“I always saw it as a punishment. Or a do-over. You didn’t do things quite right in your first life, now you’re doomed to repeat it again and again, not knowing if you’ll get the chance to correct those mistakes,” he explained.

“But if you remembered those mistakes, and you remembered your past lives, doesn’t that mean you’re getting the chance to do them over?” she asked.

“Maybe,” he pondered. “But what if you don’t remember until it’s too late?”

“Good point,” she said.

“You two are so cynical,” Kayla said looking at them.

“I guess she’s starting to rub off on me,” Oliver joked. She shot him an annoyed look before taking a sip of her coffee.

“So what’s the plan for today, Mr. Sloane?” she asked, finally feeling awake.

“Mr. Johnson’s busy for the morning, can’t accommodate any more interrogations from cynical authors,” he said.

“So what’re you doing here?” she asked.

“Enjoying the morning off,” he said.

“Don’t you have kids to look after?” she asked.

“I do, but there’s this wonderful new concept called day care,” he said sarcastically.

“I see, so when do I need to show up?” she asked, paying her bill.

“You’re leaving?” he asked.

“If I don’t have to see Nick immediately, then I might as well go do something I like,” she said.

“And what did you have in mind?” he asked.

“Nothing exciting,” she said.

“Then would you mind if I accompanied you?”

“Be my guest, but I should warn you, I have absolutely nothing in mind,” she said, walking towards the door.

“Lead the way, Miss Reilly,” he said with a smirk.

************************************

“So how does one get a job with Nick Johnson anyways?” she asked. They were walking around Battery Park, the clouds rolling in above them.

“You just have to be in the right place at the right time, I suppose,” he said.

“And what’s that mean?”

“It means…” he started, taking a deep breath. “That you've done things to get his attention, and not always in the best way.”

“Oh,” she said, unsure of what to say next.

“I’ve made my peace with my past, and I’ve moved on,” he continued.

“So how does Nick factor into all of that?”

“How do you think?” he replied.

“I asked you,” she said. He chuckled,

“There are ways to get yourself noticed by Mr. Johnson, it’s not a particularly hard task.”

“So he took notice of you? And then what, he offered you a job?”

“Mr. Johnson said that he could trust me, said he needed someone like me working for him in New York full time, offered me a job, a place for my family and I had no reason to decline.”

“So you never thought that he’d just hurt you? Or your family? You trusted him enough to move to New York?”

“Like I said before, he never gave me a reason to doubt him. He’s always been kind to my family.”

“But you must worry about it, surely,” she pressed.

“Of course I do, that’s just how it is here, but I know that as long as I keep my head low and do what I’m told, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Miss what?”

“Your life before all of this,” she said quietly. He sighed,

“You know, the strangest part is that, I can’t really remember what my life was like before all of this.”

“Feels like you’ve spent your entire life working like this,” she finished.

“Exactly.”

“If you left all of this, and I mean this whole...criminal accomplice life behind...what would you do?”

“I’d find a small town somewhere, a place where everyone knows each other, live out my days as a school teacher, maybe. Lead a life so simple that no one could imagine what I did before.” She smiled.

“That sounds nice,” she said quietly.

“Why do you ask?”

“Pardon?”

“Why the interest, all of a sudden?” he asked.

“No reason…” she trailed off. “I’m just...trying to be nicer, is all.”

“Well it’s working,” he said. She stopped along the path, leaning on the fence looking out over at the Statue of Liberty. The water looked warlike as the winds grew stronger and the clouds grew darker. “You and Kayla were talking about reincarnation earlier,” he started.

“So were you,” she replied.

“Do you believe in it?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” she said.

“Why not?”

“Because,” she started. “It’s never seemed like anything real. I’ve only read about it in stories and in myths, so it never felt real. They were just words and they didn’t mean anything.”

“But…?” he started.

“But lately...I’m beginning to wonder if maybe those myths were right all along.”

“That maybe it was something so far fetched that it was actually real?”

“Exactly,” she said, looking at him. Their eyes met and as if on instinct she leaned closer.

“We should probably go soon,” he said softly, still looking at her.

“We’ll be fine,” she whispered. Their lips met and she knew that this was right. The kiss had felt decades old, as though it had happened so many times before. Just as she lost herself in the kiss, thunder boomed above them, with the rain following soon after. They pulled apart quickly as though they’d been caught.

“Here,” he said, taking his jacket off and holding it over her. “Let’s go.”

They ran towards the office buildings as the rain poured harder around them.

“Why does it always start raining when you’re with me?” she asked, handing his jacket back.

“Are you implying that I’m bad luck?” he asked, laughing.

“I wouldn’t call rain bad luck,” she said.

“Maybe we were rain clouds in a different life, reincarnated as people,” he said.

“Very funny,” she replied.

“No, but now that you’ve brought it up you have to wonder, why does it rain when we’re together?”

“Maybe because it’s the middle of April and that’s when it usually rains the most,” she replied.

“Maybe,” he said. She turned away, looking around the lobby they were standing in. Oliver’s phone rang, breaking the awkward silence around them.

“Sloane,” he greeted. “Right away.”

“Nick?” she asked.

“Yes, wants us to meet him at his office.”

“I’ll get a cab,” she said.

“Here,” he said, handing her his jacket again. “It’s still raining pretty hard outside.”

*****************************************************************

“How’s the book coming along, Miss Reilly?” Nick asked in his office.

“Alright,” she said.

“Do you think you have everything you need?” he continued.

“I...just got here,” she said, confused. She looked at Oliver who merely shrugged.

“I meant for the book. Do you think we’ve spent enough time together?” he explained.

“I’m not quite sure.” Nick rubbed his temple, clearly annoyed at her.

“What more do you need then?” he asked, trying to keep his voice leveled.

“I suppose I’d need you to tell me about the future,” she said.

“Like some kind of psychic?” he asked, his annoyance rising.

“No, what I mean to say is that, you’ve told me enough about yourself, but what you haven’t told me is what you hope to do. What your goal is. If my readers know that you have some sort of overarching goal that you’re working towards, they might find you somewhat more relatable.” Nick nodded, pondering her explanation.

“Well, I suppose my goal is to...do the best I can for others. Be someone they can trust and rely on. To serve these people and to assure them that they have nothing to worry about,” he said.

“That’s a start,” she said.

“And I’m afraid that’s all you’ll be able to get from me. I wanted to tell you that we won’t be able to continue this shadowing for some time, I’m needed elsewhere for the time being and it will most likely take up all of my time.”

“So this is it?” she asked.

“Yes, it is,” he said.

“I don’t think your book will be very good if this is all the time I’m going to get with you,” she told him.

“I trust that you will do a fantastic job,” he said with a smile.

“Of course,” she said curtly.

“Oliver will show you out,” he said, standing up with his arm outstretched. “It truly was a pleasure to have you around, Mia.”

“Miss Reilly is just fine,” she replied, not shaking his hand. She turned around and left his office, the sound of Oliver’s footsteps following her.

“Mia,” he called after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it? Something bad is about to happen, that’s why he’s ending this.”

“I…”

“Can’t tell me, I understand. But just let me know, is it going to be big?” she asked.

“Come by tonight, I’ll explain everything,” he whispered.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this, Oliver,” she said, now worried even more. “Nothing seems right.”

“Tonight,” he said again before leaving.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

When she arrived at Oliver’s apartment that night she knew something was off. She knocked on the door three times and no one had answered.

“Are you looking for Oliver?” she heard from behind her. A tall woman with short blonde hair stood behind her in front of an open door.

“Yes, he told me to stop by tonight. We...had a meeting,” she said.

“He left about two hours ago, dropped his kids off with us, said it was urgent.”

“He didn’t say where?” Mia asked.

“No, I’m sorry he didn’t. I’m Julie, by the way, I live across the hall,” she said nodding her head at her open door. 

“Mia,” she replied, extending her hand out.

“Oh, you’re Mia?” she said, shaking her hand. “He did say something about you stopping by, hold on,” she said as she disappeared inside her apartment. Mia waited outside, unsure of what to do. “Here,” Julie said, reappearing. “He left this for you.” She handed Mia a piece of paper, an address and a note scribbled on it.

“Thank you,” she said. “Are the children alright?” she asked quickly.

“They’re fine,” Julie said with a smile. “Will you be alright?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine, thank you,” she said.

***************************************************************

The note had said to meet him at that address, but when the cab driver had given her a strange look when she read it out loud she knew something was wrong.

“Who’d willingly go there?” he asked her in a thick Brooklyn accent.

“I’m supposed to meet a friend,” she replied.

“Whatever,” he muttered.

An old liquor factory.

That was where he’d asked her to meet him.

The building was falling apart, each entrance and window had been boarded up. She walked around, looking for a way in when she heard voices coming from inside.

She crouched down beneath one of the windows, listening to the conversation. None of the voices seemed to belong to Oliver, yet she still recognized one very deep voice.

She stood up, peeking in between the boards over the window and saw Ellis Johnson standing in the room, beside him a much taller man holding a gun, a jagged scar running down his face from his eye to his lip, and beside him was Oliver. She searched the building again for some sort of entrance when she heard a loud creak behind her.

“Mia?” Oliver’s voice came out in a whisper.

“Oliver,” she replied.

“Where are you?” he asked, looking around. She found him out in front of the building.

“Right here,” she said, voice returning to normal pitch.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” he said as she walked towards him.

“You didn’t give me much choice,” she replied.

“Come in, I’ll explain everything soon, I promise,” he said, leading her inside the building.

By every wall were stacks and stacks of crates, blocking view into the building completely. In the middle stood Ellis and the man with the scar on his face.

“Mia, you already know Ellis,” Oliver introduced as they shook hands. “And this is Robert Harlow.”

“Pleasure,” the man said, his voice hoarse.

“What’s going on?” she asked, looking back at Oliver. From the corner of her eye she could see the other two men look away, pulling back the papers that sat between them.

“The, um, plans…” he started, quietly, “for Mr. Johnson...”

“You mean...to get rid of him?” she finished. He nodded.

“Nick’s moving faster than we thought,” Ellis said

“We have to act quickly, or else we all go out,” Oliver continued.

“With just the three of you?” she asked, looking around.

“Mr. Harlow is the best sharpshooter we have, and Ellis knows exactly how to get to Nick,” he said.

“And you?” she asked, looking back at him.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” he said softly.

“That’s not an answer,” she said firmly.

“We’re taking care of it,” Ellis said.

“I didn’t ask you, Chief Johnson,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I’m going to make sure Nick Johnson doesn’t make it out alive,” he said quietly.

“All by yourself,” she said.

“That’s where you come in,” he said.

“Am I to act as your decoy? Distract him while you take your shot?” she asked, voice rising.

“I’m asking for your help in this,” he said, “And you can say no if you want, but we need to make sure it works, and I need you.”

“What you all are talking about is suicide,” she said, turning to face the others.

"Not like we have a choice,” Ellis said, lighting a cigarette.

“Mr. Johnson...won’t be a difficult shot,” Robert said slowly.

“Mia,” Oliver said quietly. She hesitated,

“What do you want me to do?” she finally asked, looking around at them.

***********************************************************************

“So, let’s go over it one more time,” Ellis started. They stood inside the Ritz Carlton, sun setting outside.

“Oliver in the balcony as crowd control, you on Nick’s right, making sure that Robert gets his shot from behind while I distract,” she listed.

“Right, now, we have a very limited window to get this done, okay, so whatever you do make sure he keeps his eyes on you the entire time.”

“I know, Ellis,” she said exasperatedly.

“Put this on,” he said, handing her an ear piece. “Oliver has the main line, he’s calling the shots,” he explained as she put it on.

“You look fetching today,” she heard Oliver say in her ear piece. Ellis grimaced,

“Let’s save the flirting for later, huh?” he said.

“Well that was for you Ellis,” Oliver joked. Mia tried to hide her smile. Ellis closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead,

“Now, I’ll go in first and you…”

“I burst in,” she said, cutting Ellis off. “Tell him that he never paid me, refuse to leave until he talks to me. I’ll ask him to leave his office, get him in position and…”

“Fireworks,” Oliver finished for her. Ellis sighed,

“You ready?” he asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded,

“I can do this,” she said. He nodded, fixing his uniform before walking into the elevator.

“It’ll be fine,” she heard from behind her. Oliver stood in the lobby with her, earpiece dangling between his fingers.

“I’ve never done anything this risky before,” she said, looking around. He walked over to her.

“It’s quite easy, actually,” he started. “The nerves get you at first, but by the time you take that shot...your heart’s stopped beating fast, and your fingers aren’t shaking anymore and everything’s quiet.”

“This is what you did for Nick, isn’t it?” she asked. He looked around, taking a deep breath. “What you wouldn’t tell me before, you’re a marksman.”

“Something like that,” he said quietly.

“Funny how things come full circle,” she said.

“How do you mean?” he asked.

“This was the first place I accompanied you and Nick to,” she told him. He chuckled,

“Well, life has a way of bringing us back to the places we need to be in most,” he said.

“You should go now,” she said quietly. “Ellis is waiting for you.”

“I’ll meet you back at the apartment when this is all over,” he said, leaning in to kiss her.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she replied with a small smile.

*********************************************************************************

.

“Mr. Johnson!” she yelled, barging into his office. Ellis stepped aside immediately as she made her way to his desk,

“Mia I’m in the middle of a meeting,” he said, annoyed, motioning to the group of men sitting around him.

“I don’t care,” she huffed. “You have some nerve, making me sign every piece of paper you sent my way and telling me what I can and can’t write and making me follow your schedule, and you have the audacity to not even pay me?” she yelled.

“Can we talk about this…”

“No! We are going to talk about this right now!” she exclaimed, cutting him off.

“Call me in the morning and we’ll…”

“No! I said we’re going to talk about this right now so we’re going to talk about this right now,” she said firmly.

“Fine,” he said, giving in.

“Fine,” she agreed, “let’s do this outside.” She turned and walked right back out the doors, with Nick following her. Ellis nodded at her and she walked a little faster.

“Right there,” she heard Oliver whisper into the earpiece.

“Okay, let’s make this quick,” Nick said.

“You never paid me!” she exclaimed.

“The book isn’t even out yet,” he told her.

“That’s not it! You ended this over a week ago, Nick, and you still haven’t paid me! You promised that as soon as we were done you’d pay me!”

“Send me a final copy of the book and then we’ll talk money,” he said.

“No, you’re going to pay me now,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What, right now this second?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” she replied, standing up straight.

“Fine,” he said, exasperatedly. “just let me get my checkbook.”

“Ellis needs another minute, keep him there,” Oliver told her.

“Wait!” she yelled, pulling Nick back.

“What is it now?” Nick yelled.

“I just…” Mia started. “Mr. Johnson I want to thank you, for everything you’ve done for me,” she said, changing her voice. She blinked rapidly, trying to get herself to cry.

“Yeah you’re welcome,” he said, confused.

“No, really,” she said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. “No one’s believed in me like you have. You commissioned this book from me because you…you...trusted me with your life,” she said, crying now.

“Please...don’t…” Nick said, awkwardly. “I...have always liked your writing Mia I….” She threw her arms around him in a hug, sobbing as loud as she possibly could. “No, you really don’t…” he said, patting her back lightly. “Please stop?” he asked.

“I just...don’t know how to tell you how much this all meant to me,” she said, still sobbing.

“A lovely show, but you can stop now,” Oliver said.

“Okay, well,” Mia said, straightening herself up again, drying her eyes. “Let’s go get that checkbook,” she said with a smile. Nick stared at her, confused, but Mia pushed him back towards his office.

“Where the hell is everyone?” Nick asked back in his office. Ellis stood by his desk,

“They had to...step out…,” he said.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, walking towards Ellis. Robert walked in beside her, gun pointed at Nick’s back.

“A little cleaning up,” Robert said. Nick whipped around,

“What the hell….” Robert shot him before he could finish his sentence.

“A small problem, coming your way,” Oliver said. Mia turned around, running towards the door. Three large men ran towards the office, guns pulled out and ready to shoot.

“Get out of the way!” Robert yelled at Mia. She ducked as he shot two of the men coming towards them. The other one managed to shoot Robert in the arm. Quickly, she grabbed the flower vase on the table next to her and hit the other man over the head, knocking him out. She looked at Robert who nodded at her before running back outside, gun at the ready.

“You all need to get out of there right now!” Oliver yelled. “Mia, get to the lobby, Robert, I’m coming to you.” Mia ran out the door, the sounds of gunshots piercing her ears. “Behind you,” she heard him whisper. Mia turned around and saw Oliver running towards her. He motioned for her to move out of the way, gun in the air. She stepped aside, looking around her. She heard him fire his gun at the shorter man trying to pull his own gun out.

“I thought Ellis took care of them all,” she said, out of breath.

“There’s only so much one man can do,” he said.

“What now?” she asked.

“Ellis stays here, Robert goes his own way and we go home,” he said.

“Why Ellis?”

“He’s got his own plans,” he explained. “Come on, we need to get out of here.” They ran towards the stairwell, “As soon as we’re outside get a cab and take it to my place. Julie’s already there with the kids, get them ready and tell Julie that Robert will meet her tonight at the train station, okay?” he said quickly.

“Wait you’re not coming?” she asked.

“I’ll meet you back there and we’ll leave together, okay?” She nodded as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. “I promise you, we’re going to be fine,” he said. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

“Be careful,” she said. He wouldn’t look at her. His eyes were glued to whatever was behind her.

“Stay still,” he murmured, pulling her behind him.

“Oliver, what’s wrong?” she whispered, His hand, still on her waist, held her there, behind him as he shot the man at the bottom of the stairs, but not before he had landed a few shots in Oliver’s side too. They fell to the ground, her hand covering his wound tightly, his body rigid, gun falling down the stairs. The other man had run out the door behind him, leaving a trail of blood along the way. She yanked the earpiece from him, turning it back on,

“Oliver’s been shot, north stairwell, he’s bleeding bad, I need help please!” she yelled shakily.

“It’s Robert, I’m heading for you,” she heard.

“Please, please, please stay with me,” she whispered in his ear. “Don’t do this to me, Oliver, don’t do this.” She pressed down on his shoulder, the blood spilling out from between her fingers. “Come on come on come on,” she continued. The door burst open behind them, Robert standing there.

“I’ll take him, come on,” he said, lifting Oliver up and leaning him against his shoulder.

 


	8. Chapter 8

****They were back in the warehouse at nearly sunrise. Robert sat hunched over Oliver, pulling out the bullets lodged in his abdomen. She sat on the opposite end of the building, looking out one of the windows she’d uncovered.

“Come here,” Robert called to her. It was the first thing he’d said to her since they’d gotten there. “I need you to hold him down.” Oliver, writhing on the table, mumbled his protest as she pressed down on his shoulder.

“‘M fine,” he mumbled.

“It’s gonna hurt,” Robert said.

“What will?” she asked, looking at the tweezers in his hands.

“The wound isn’t too deep...I’m going to...try and...get the bullets out,” he told her. She nodded, “He’ll need to bite down on something, here,” he continued, handing her a piece of broken wood.

“I can handle it,” Oliver mumbled, pushing it away. Mia looked at Robert who nodded at her.

“Just look at me,” she whispered to him. “I’m right here.” He turned his head towards her, eyes barely open,

“Margaret,” he mumbled.

“I’m here,” she said, shakily. His grip on her hand tightened as Robert dug the bullet out.

“I’m almost done,” he told them. She squeezed his hand tighter,

“Done,” Robert announced, wiping his hands.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked Oliver.

“I’m gonna kill Nick,” he mumbled.

“You already did,” Robert assured him.

“Good,” Oliver replied.

“He’ll...be fine,” Robert said looking at her.

“That’s good,” she said quietly.

“He should rest, but...for him it’s unlikely.”

“Thank you, Robert, for...everything…” she started.  

“It’s nothing,” he said, lowering his gaze. “Oliver is...a friend...he’s a good man.”

“You should probably go home now, to Julie,” she said. He nodded at her.

“Oliver’s...going...to want to come…,” he said looking over at him.

“No he won’t,” Mia replied softly. “Go, I’ll bring him when he’s...

“I’m going too,” Oliver called out weakly.

“No you’re not,” Mia said firmly, walking back to him.

“Screw that,” he grumbled, sitting up right, hand gripping his abdomen. “We have to go,” Oliver continued. “There’s no time to wait around. I’m going too.”

“You were just shot, you can barely keep yourself up, you’ve lost so much blood already, and you want to just walk out of here?” she asked him,

“Mia, I know my body, I can handle this,” he told her. “We have to go now or this all goes to waste.”

“I’ll bring the truck around front,” Robert said, Oliver and Mia still staring each other down.  

She sat on an empty crate by the table where Oliver sat, tapping her fingers on her knee.

“You know you’re being quite stupid leaving so soon,” she said finally.

“I’ve done stupider things,” he said, smiling weakly.

“I can’t believe this is all happening now...I look at everything that’s happened and I...don’t know how I even got here,” she said.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Oliver started.

“In the bookstore,” she said.

“No, no, not there. I mean the very first time. You were holding a hammer,” he said.

“Right,” she said, confused.

“But you weren’t going to hurt me, but you had the hammer.”

“What was I doing with a hammer?” she asked.

“Not sure,” he said, laughing lightly. His hand jumped to his side, wheezing. “But I remember you didn’t like me. Not at first.”

“You should rest, Oliver. Robert will be here soon,” she told him.

“We weren’t a perfect pair, not in that life either,” he continued. “But it felt right. Margaret and Owen.”

“Those are characters,” she told him.

“You know they’re not,” he told her. “You know they’re real. Deep down you know they’re us.”

“You’re lucid, Oliver. Try to sleep.”

“I’m Owen, and you’re Margaret. I broke my promise to you that first time. I couldn’t take you with me,” he said.

“What promise?” she asked.

“We were going to run away together,” he said with a smile.

“Where?”

“St. Louis. We were gonna take your kids, the kid you were going to have and we were going to run away to St. Louis together,” he said.

“How do you know all this?” she asked, the images slowly coming back to her.  

“You don’t remember?” he asked her. She shook her head. “You do, you just don’t want to,” he told her.

“Remember what?” she asked.

“Our life, Atlantic City, 1923,” he said.

“Oliver that’s my book,” she said again.

“But it’s not!” he exclaimed. “It’s more than that! It’s more than that and you know it.” She stood up, walking around the warehouse. She pictured a large dining room, with windows all around it looking over the trees surrounding the house. She pictured a dark room with books lining the wall and her and Oliver standing in the middle of it whispering to each other, both of them nervous.

“Okay, let’s say that it is real. That the story I wrote is the story of our lives from...almost a century ago. Let’s say that everything you’re telling me is real and it happened...what do we do next? Where do we go from here?”

“We...do better,” he said.

“Do better,” she deadpanned.

“Yeah,” he said, completely convinced in his theory.

“Oliver...this is our life now, not...whatever it was ninety years ago. We can’t recreate that,” she said, walking back to him.

“I’m not saying we have to,” he said.

“Then what are you saying?” she asked as he took her hands in his.   

“I’m saying we have another chance at this. Another chance at us,” he said softly.

“It’s not another chance, Oliver, it’s a chance. We have a chance at...whatever this is.”

“Then let’s give it our best,” he said.

“I already said I’d run away with you what more do you want?” she asked, chuckling.

“I want...you to know that..it’s going to be different this time around. I promise.”

“Don’t make any promises just yet,” she said quietly as the lights of Robert’s truck shone through the boarded windows. “Come on.”

***********************************************************

“Here,” Robert said handing Mia his phone. They were in the back of the truck now, Oliver’s head resting in her lap. “Call Julie, tell her we’re on our way. Tell her to get everything ready.” She nodded, dialing the number he handed her.

“Robert?” Julie answered breathlessly.

“No, it’s Mia,” she replied feeling guilty.

“Oh, hello Mia,” Julie responded.

“Robert’s told me to call you and tell you that we’re on our way to you. He asks that you get the kids ready as we’re going to leave immediately,” she said nervously, looking back at Robert who only kept his eyes on the road.  

“Right, of course. I can do that. Tell Robert we’ll all be ready when you get here.”

“Will do,” she said.

“Oh and Mia?” Julie said.

“Yes?”

“Are you...is everyone...alright?” she asked hesitantly.

“Robert’s fine,” she said softly.  

“Good...good...that’s good to hear,” she said in relief, though her voice was still tinged with a bit of nervousness.

“Is she alright?” Robert asked as Mia handed him the phone back.

“Yes, she is,” she said. He nodded. She ran her fingers through Oliver’s hair as he dozed off.

“Where will you and Julie go?” she asked quietly.

“To Morocco,” he replied after a moment.

“That sounds nice,” she said.

“Her idea. She said that it would...be a good place for us...to start over…,” he explained.

“I’m sure you two will be very happy together there,” she said.

“Where will you two go?” he asked. She smiled,

“Oliver has a plan in place,” she said.

“You don’t know where you’re going?” he asked.

“No...I don’t,” she said. She hadn’t thought of it until just now, she had no idea where they were headed. Oliver had only mentioned that they were leaving the country.

“It takes...a lot of courage...and love...to trust someone like that…” he said. She didn’t reply. She trusted Oliver, more than she probably should’ve, but she did, and she knew it was she was right to do so.

“We’re almost there,” Robert said after a while.

“So what happens now?” Mia asked.

“We go our separate ways,” Robert replied.

“I mean before that...how are we…” she started.

“We have a plan,” Robert assured her. “Don’t worry.” Oliver sat up next to her, rubbing his wound.

“How do you feel?” she asked him quietly.

“Better…” he trailed off.

“You shouldn’t bother it,” she said motioning towards his wound. “You’re still healing.” He moved his hand with a small sigh,

“I’ll be fine,” he said.

“You need to be, the kids are gonna be worried. Peggy especially.”

“They’re strong kids,” he said, “especially Peggy.”

“But they’re still children,” she reminded him.

“I know…” he trailed off.

“Do they know?” she asked.

“About this?” She nodded.

“Not really. They just know that we’re going to be leaving soon, that’s all...It’ll be okay. We’re gonna be okay,” he said.

“I know,” she said softly, holding his hand in hers.

“So now what?” she asked him.

“Now...we run,” he said as Robert stopped the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything must come to an end

“Oliver!” Mia yelled, barging into the small, dimly lit room. “It’s time!” The three men turned to look at her, each wearing a mildly horrified expression on their faces.

“Mia?” Oliver asked, confused. The two other men stepped forward, hands reaching inside their jackets.

“Ma’am this is a federal investigation…” the taller man started.

“Uh, sir, I believe...that woman is...” the other man started.

“Mia, is it really...are you…?” Oliver asked, finally catching on.

“Yes, yes honey we need to leave now!” she yelled.

“Gentlemen, can this wait? My girlfriend...she’s in labor,” Oliver said dramatically.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” the taller man yelled.

“Do you think this is a joke?” Mia yelled back. “I am going into labor! And you’re keeping the father of this child away from this miracle?”

“The father of your child is under investigation for the assassination of Nicholas Johnson!” the man said.

“What is your name, Agent?” Mia asked angrily.

“Agent George Mulligan,” the man responded.

“Well, Agent Mulligan, I have spent the last nine months waiting for this moment and I’ll be DAMNED if I have to spend it in a Federal interrogation room!” she continued, her voice rising.

“Sir please, let me go just for this, my girlfriend, she and I...we’ve been waiting for this for so long. Don’t let me miss out on the birth of my child!” Oliver begged.

“You don’t think I know that you’re both lying?” Mulligan yelled.

“Don’t yell at her!” Oliver said, standing up.

“You will both be arrested if you make another move!” he exclaimed.

“You would arrest a woman in labor?” Oliver asked, his own voice rising.

“She’s not pregnant!” Mulligan yelled back at him.

“No she’s not…” Robert said, walking in behind her, gun pointed at Mulligan.

“How dare you….” Mulligan started, aiming his gun at Robert. Robert shot him right beneath the eye before he had the chance the finish. Mulligan fell backwards, eyes wide and mouth half open as though he were trying to finish his sentence. The other, shorter man took out his own gun, pointing it at Robert.  

“Oh I wouldn’t do that, if I were you” Oliver said with a smirk while Mia hurriedly uncuffed him.

“You...you shot a federal agent!” the other man yelled shakily. “You could serve life for that!”

“Not if nobody knows it was us,” Oliver continued as Robert handed him a gun.

“Threatening and killing federal agents…”

“Is a crime yes we know, we know,” Oliver finished for him.

“What’s your name, Agent?” Mia asked.

“Eric Sessa,” the man said.

“Tell me Eric Sessa, if a tree falls in the forest and nobody's around to hear it, did it actually fall?” Mia asked him.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“Or how about this? If Robert Harlow kills Agent Sessa and no one else is around to see it, did Mr. Harlow really kill him?” she asked in a cold voice.

“Please,” he begged as Robert shot him in the chest.

“We need to hurry,” Oliver said taking Mia by the hand.

**********************************************************

“You’re quite the actor,” Mia said looking over at him. They were sat in Robert’s truck once again, waiting for him to come back.

“I’d have to say the same for you. How’d you even do all this?” he asked, pointing at her fake pregnant belly.

“I took one of Peggy’s basketball’s lying around in the house, tied it with a scarf around my waist,” she said.

“I never thought you had it in you,” he said.

“What?”

“All of that, barging in on a federal investigation. Lying to those agents, taunting a man right before he dies.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” she said.

“We’re all good here…” Robert said, climbing back into the truck.

“Where’s everyone else?” Oliver asked.

“Ellis was arrested...right after it all...Julie...and the kids...are at the airport,” he told them.

“What happened back there?” she asked.

“They caught on,” Oliver said simply.

“How?” she asked.

“Agent Mulligan...has been after Johnson...for a while now,” Robert said.

“So what? He was upset that you guys killed him before he had the chance to arrest him?” she asked.

“Pretty much,” Oliver replied.

“And where does this leave all of us?” she asked.

“The feds will catch on…” Robert said.

“So we need to leave as fast as we can,” Oliver finished.

“What will happen to Ellis?” she asked.

“Ellis...will be fine…” Robert said.

“Ellis knew what he was getting himself into...he’s agreed to take whatever comes to him,” Oliver explained.

“So that’s it? We just leave him like that?”

“There’s not much else we can do,” Robert said. Oliver placed his hand over hers,

“Sometimes we have to leave people behind...in order to move forward,” he said quietly.

“And you? Who’re you leaving behind?” she asked him. Robert turned the radio on, letting the noise of the news separate them for a moment.

“Myself, I suppose,” he said, putting his arm around her.

“I guess you’re used to it,” she said leaning into him.

“Well…” he started, “You’re going to be with me now, so I guess it’s a first.” She smiled slightly.

*********************************************************

Robert and Julie were strangers to her, in a manner of speaking. There was nothing to them that felt familiar, but there was a discomfort in saying goodbye to them already.

But this goodbye was more of a good luck than anything else. A parting of the ways set long before the journey began.

“You take care of yourself, now,” Oliver said, shaking Robert’s hand. They stood in front of two different small planes saying one last goodbye to each other.

“You too…” he said, averting his gaze. “It’s been...a pleasure...Oliver...and an honor.” Oliver smiled.

“Don’t think I know how to properly thank you both,” he said, stepping back.

“No need,” Julie said. “If we make it out of here, we’ll take it as thanks.”

“I would say keep in touch...but I don’t think we should…” Robert said, a small smile appearing on his face.

“You’re right about that,” Oliver said, chuckling. 

“Mia, it was very nice to meet you,” Julie said, stepping around the men and towards her.

“I only wish we could’ve had more time together,” she replied.

“Things are going to be very different now…” Julie started. “But I suppose it’ll be for the best.”

“You and Robert will be fine, I know it,” she assured her.

“Thank you,” she said. “Goodbye rugrats,” she said, bending down to meet Peggy and Tucker.

“Bye Julie,” Peggy said sadly, hugging her.

“You two be good for Mia now, okay?” Peggy nodded and Tucker followed his big sister. She turned around, with one last squeeze of the shoulder to Mia, and a hug to Oliver, she and Robert got on the plane, neither one of them looking back.

“You ready to go?” Oliver asked her, taking her hand in his. She took a deep breath,

“More than I’ll ever be,” she said.

“Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Sleater,” the flight attendant greeted them as the stepped onto the plane. Mia smiled to herself at the name. “We are headed to Berane, Montenegro and will be arriving in approximately nine hours. I hope you all have an enjoyable and relaxing flight.” she finished before leaving them to get settled.

“What’re you thinking about?” Oliver asked, sitting down next to her, Peggy and Tucker playing together in front of them.

“Nothing,” she said, looking out the window, sighing contently. 

“You know, I have a feeling that....this time is going to be different,” he said softly, taking her hand in his. She looked at him smiling at her, a real, genuine smile, the first she’d seen since they’d met all those months ago, and she couldn’t help but smile too.

“Yeah...this time, we’re going to do it right,” she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it! the final chapter is up! I hope you guys liked it, because I know I really did! Thanks for sticking with me throughout all this, the few of you who did, it really means a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for reincarnation AU's and this was an idea I had while trying to console myself after the end of season 3. I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
